


It's My Confession

by sakurasake



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet style chapters of the Doctor and Tess Smith's "relationship".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter was inspired by photos (DW and otherwise) that I've seen on Tumblr and other places. The prologue was inspired by a GIF of Madame de Pompadour laying one on the Doctor.

[ ](http://s694.photobucket.com/albums/vv310/SakuraWinchester/IMC_Doctor%20Who%20fiction/?action=view&current=imc1prologue.jpg)

...  
Title: It's My Confession  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Pairing: 10/OC  
…  
AN: Possibly ficlet style chapters. I'm not sure yet. There will be smoochies and smut, it's a given. But it's basically an explanation in the relationship of the Doctor and Tess, not some overly big production. Basically it's just private moments. Tess is also based partly on Rosie Huntington Whitely.  
…  
Prologue:

 

Tess Alain Smith. Adopted daughter of Sarah-Jane Smith, internet journalist and Torchwood/UNIT liason. Adopted sister of Luke Smith, college student. Best friend Numero Dos of Amelia Pond, a spicy Scottish redhead, and Mels Song, recovered juvenile delinquent. She was tall (5' 11 ¼”) and blonde. Plump, lush lips that were tinted just red enough that if she wore gloss, she would look like she was wearing lipstick. She had a soft face and big cornflower blue eyes.

Sarah-Jane had moved to a flat in Cardiff, to help Jack and Gwen rebuild Torchwood. So Tess had her house on Bannerman Road. While Luke lived in the dorms on campus. Tess had met the Doctor as a child, she was 10 during the incident at the school.

 

Tess lowered the garage door, the noise of it covering that of the TARDIS engines. And by the time she turned around to even see the TARDIS there, the doors were already open and the Doctor was standing there. Tess' chin dropped and the Doctor smiled at her.

“You sure grew up, Tess,” He smiled.  
Tess let out a squeal, before running up to the Doctor and hugging him, the Doctor lifting her feet off the ground for a couple seconds.

“Oh my god...” Tess stepped back from the Doctor, standing on the other side of the ramp, “I never thought you were going to come back!”  
The Doctor took the few steps across the ramp to hug Tess, leaning his head against hers.

“I don't have anything to go back to,” The Doctor said quietly, “nothing. The old girl,” Tess knew that he meant the TARDIS, “thought of your mum. Decided that I needed to come here,” and she knew that he had meant Bannerman Road.  
The Doctor let go of Tess, but he didn't step back away from her. Tess tilted her head a bit, smiling at the Doctor.

“The TARDIS wants you to settle down,” Tess chuckled, making the Doctor pout at her. She waved her finger at him, “Don't give me that look when you know it's true.”  
The Doctor was still pouting, arms crossed over his chest. Tess rolled her eyes at the Doctor. The duo stood there for a little while, long enough for Rani to spy the TARDIS from her window. Rani watched, she couldn't help it, she wanted to see what Tess was doing. She watched as Tess seemed to be smoothing out the front of the Doctor's suit, eyes widening when Tess grabbed the Doctor by the front of his suit and kissed him.

The momentum sent the Doctor backwards, across the ramp and against one of the TARDIS doors. But Rani noticed that he wasn't pushing Tess off. If anything, the Time Lord was giving back as good as he got. He was holding Tess' waist and Tess' hands were now in his hair. When Tess did pull away, she smoothed down a pretended wrinkle in her shirt while licking her lips.

“Well, then...” Tess said, just slightly nervous, “why don't we go in the house then?”


	2. Chapter One: Enthusiasm...one way or another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Doctor has consumed chocolate, is bouncing around like a pinball and grabbing asses.

Title: It's My Confession  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Pairing: 10/OC  
…  
AN: Possibly ficlet style chapters. I'm not sure yet. There will be smoochies and smut, it's a given. But it's basically an explanation in the relationship of the Doctor and Tess, not some overly big production. Basically it's just private moments. Tess is also based partly on Rosie Huntington Whitely.  
…  
Chapter One: “Enthusiasm...One way or another”  
AN: Listen to 'Lovefool' by The Cardigans, 'Cannonball' by The Breeders and 'I Wish' by Skee-Lo.

 

Tess just learned to hide her damn Yoohoo drinks. The Doctor on chocolate, processed or raw, is not necessarily a good thing. She was only saying not necessarily, because she hadn't found an upside to it yet. She was still trying to catch him. The man was bouncing around like Tigger on crack.

“I am so calling Mum,” She grumbled.  
Tess pulled out her mobile, making a show of it, because she knew that he'd stopped long enough to look. It didn't stop him from jumping in place, though. She put it on speaker when Sarah-Jane answered.

“Mum,” Tess spoke with clenched teeth, “I hope you're not too partial to the Doctor.”  
Sarah-Jane lurched in her chair, making Jack look at her. Sarah-Jane put the phone on the projector pedestal and sat back.

“Why?” She asked carefully.  
Tess turned to the phone to show the Doctor and Jack started cracking up laughing. The Doctor was rubbing his hands together and bouncing around like a five year old about to fall into a diabetic coma due to too much sugar.

“What the hell happened to him?” Jack cackled.  
Tess growled, “He...got...into...my...damn...bloody...Yoohoo.”  
Sarah-Jane cringed. She knew exactly how protective her daughter was of her chocolate. Tess set her phone on the coffee table, which allowed Jack, Gwen and Sarah-Jane to watch as Tess stalked the Doctor. Jack knew the blonde pretty well and she was just about to tie the Time Lord to a chair if he didn't stop bouncing around.

She had to chase him down, though, she suspected he was getting a kick out of pissing her off. When she did catch him, more him catching her than the other way around, they were just out of view of the camera.

“Didn't you listen to the warnings?” The Doctor asked her, looking very dangerous at that moment.  
Tess' brows furrowed. What damn warnings was he talking about? The Doctor leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.

“Making me hyper isn't all that chocolate does to me,” He spoke.  
And all before...

“YOU ARE DEAD!!!”

 

A little call back told Sarah-Jane that the Doctor had grabbed Tess' ass. Tess wasn't really mad about it, she just didn't want Jack to know it.


End file.
